1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a generation apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method for generating a bill of materials for inspection.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although the advance in technology improves peoples' living quality and provides more convenience, the environment deteriorates at the same time. To reduce environmental pollution, people must start with reviewing and planning the selection, manufacturing and recycling of materials. The materials causing least environmental pollution are referred as green products (GP) whose manufacturing process satisfies three objectives: energy saving, low pollution and easy recycling. Green products have had a profound impact on the global market of materials, and have caused great change to the production chains of products.
In order to meet the green parts specifications and green regulations of various countries, the manufacturers must constantly sample and inspect the materials used in the production of products. However, the number of materials used in the production of products is huge, and the same material may have more than one supplier. Therefore, how to more efficiently generate a bill of materials for inspection has become a prominent task for the manufacturers.